


TTSS Logs: January 11th 2020.

by TheVirusFiles



Category: TTSS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVirusFiles/pseuds/TheVirusFiles
Summary: This is TTSS Logs, Things written on TTSS Message board.How does TTSS Logs work?Well, Members of the TTSS are written in alphabetical order and what they wrote on the TTSS Dashboard on that certain day. More questions? DM me at @VirusSans5.Thanks!





	TTSS Logs: January 11th 2020.

January 11th, 2020.

Anti: 

9:49AM: Good morning everyone! Today is a break day! Spend time with your other friends and have fun!

Circuit:

10:49AM: Happy birthday Anti! 

12:11PM: Have to clock out, my manager is mad.

Crisis:

1:19PM: hb anti


End file.
